


Always together

by sanamo



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Zombie Apocalypse, i tagged rv as the fandom bc the au was originally an rv au with side twice, mostly just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanamo/pseuds/sanamo
Summary: this was inspired off an au by @okseuIgi





	Always together

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys wanted to read the au, which i highly recommend you do here's the link: https://twitter.com/okseuIgi/status/1022191532068294662

Sana and Dahyun had met at the local supermarket. Sana had just moved into the apartments down the road, and it was her first time on her own. The moment Sana looked in Dahyun’s eyes, she knew she’d never be alone again. Dahyun was shy when Sana had started talking to her, but it was better than letting Dahyun walk away without taking the chance to start something good. They’d started to get closer over time, and the next thing she knew, Sana had seven new friends, and Dahyun by her side. There was hardly a moment where Sana was by herself. She was almost always with one of the eight. Whether it’d be shopping with Mina and Momo, who’d she known in her childhood, but had lost contact with, or going out to dinner with Nayeon and Jeongyeon, or even spending time playing video games with Tzuyu, Chaeyoung, and Jihyo. She’d spend most of her nights with Dahyun, and their friendship had grown into something more. Love. Sana wishes she could go back to those days. It was hard. The sudden outbreak of a disease was never something to take lightly. Out of the nine girls they were all prepared in different ways. Preparing for a real apocalypse is different from imagining what you would do in one. They’d all banded together and vowed never to leave or turn on each other. They had been running for quite some time, when they came across the camp Sunmi was running. They’d been accepted immediately after Sunmi had recognized their teamwork, and individual skill sets. For being such a united camp, none of the girls saw each other that much during the day, seeing as some of them were in different branches of work. But once the moon rose, they were all together again, laughing as much as they could for their situation. They were always reminded of their promise.

“No matter what happens, we will always be together.”

The words replayed in Sana’s mind like a broken record. Jihyo had started working more for Sunmi than with them, and work had gotten more strenuous and time consuming, to the point that when Sana saw her friends, they’d either be working, or peacefully sleeping. However, no matter how busy they were, Sana and Dahyun always made time for each other. Dahyun tried her best to make Sana feel like the world was normal, and for even just a second, it did. Every time it did, there would be shouts about the walkers foreboding the grounds. For what it was worth, Sana appreciated it more than anything. Newcomers had entered the camp. Seulgi, Wendy, Yeri, and Sooyoung. According to them, they’d lost their friend. To cannibals. Sana will admit, it was tough being out there, especially with only each other. But Sana didn’t worry too much about them, until Sunmi had taken interest in Seulgi, and put her on Dahyun’s line. The day had started normal. Dahyun had kissed her goodbye before heading out, saying that she had a surprise for Sana when she got back. It wasn’t often there were surprises to be found that didn’t end in death so… she was more than a little excited. She had already gotten ready to start her work that day. It was hot outside, but heat didn’t mean anything now. Safety was the priority. She wanted Dahyun to be safe, just as much as Dahyun wanted her to be safe. It wasn’t long after that there were shouts and the sounds of pounding footsteps, going towards the field.  _ Please… no _ , Sana thought to herself. She stopped one of the soldiers who was running out.

“What’s happening?” She asked, voice thick with concern.

“Zombies attacked people working in the field. So far I think only one is dead.” 

“Do you know who?”   
There were more shouts and someone telling the soldier to hurry.

“I’m so sorry, if I find out I will personally tell you.”

They ran off and Sana just sat down, chest full of anxiety. It felt like ages until they all came back. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was the soldier from before.

“I was right. One person died. I believe her name was Dahyun.” they said. 

“What?”

“Was that not her name? I’m not sure.”

Sana didn’t hear anything else they said. Tears immediately started falling like raindrops.

“Did they even have the decency to kill what was left of her?”   
“No.”

Sana collapsed to the ground. There was a lot of commotion around her but nobody bothered saying anything to her. They’ve all been through this once or twice. Once the room was empty, she let out a loud sob. She heard frantic footsteps again, of which sounded like a couple people, but not enough to be another attack. She heard shouts coming from the halls.

“Sana!”, a familiar voice said. Several voices echoed her name, along with more footsteps. 

“Guys she’s in here!”

Sana heard the door open and the footsteps get louder before they stopped in front of her. Nobody said anything. Nobody did anything. Sana didn’t even look up. She didn’t stop sobbing either. She could feel the sadness in the air. Footsteps got the slightest bit closer, and then an arm over her shoulder. It was most likely Mina. 

“Unnie… I’m so sorry.” Mina said, her own voice thick with sadness. Sana still didn’t look up. Sniffles could be heard all around the room, and the other seven girls came over and hugged Sana too. Sana never said anything the entire time.

“Sana… we’re going to go to our rooms now okay?”

She just nodded.

“Would you like to join us?”

Another nod. The walk back was quiet. Laughter could be heard in some of the other rooms, and even in this moment, Sana wondered when she would feel that way again. They arrived to their rooms, and Sana just looked at the bed she shared with Dahyun. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she didn’t let them fall. She turned away from the others, pulling the covers up to just under her nose, and thought about all the happy moments she had with the younger girl. She smiled a little to herself until she remembered. The other girls had started talking amongst themselves again, but there was no joy or laughter in the air. Hours passed before Sana even moved.

“Unnie, we’re gonna get food. Do you want anything?”, Tzuyu said softly. 

A head shake.

“Okay… just let me know if I can do anything for you okay?” the youngest said, giving her a shoulder a small rub. The light was turned off and she was left in the darkness. She started to go in and out of sleep. The first time she woke up, the girls were all already sleeping soundly in their beds. The second time, she was having a dream about her love, and felt the warmth on her face from the tears. The third time, the sun was shining brightly. Sana looked around to see the room empty. She figured it was probably late morning, and she heard the door open just as she got up.

“Glad to see you’re finally awake. How are you feeling?” Nayeon asked with a small smile.

“Better.” Sana replied, with a whisper. 

“Oh by the way, have you seen Jihyo? Last I heard she was going to have a word with Seulgi, but she hasn’t come back yet. I’m starting to get worried.”

“Not since last night, no.” 

Nayeon just looked at the ground, and made her way back out the door again. It was only a couple of moments before Nayeon came running back in, with fear in her eyes.

“Sana, grab your things we have to go. NOW.”   
“What’s going on now?”   
“They’re inside the building. We have to find safety.”

Sana grabbed a couple things before mentally saying goodbye to their room probably forever. Nayeon held her hand, and the two ran to the nearest exit in no time. 

“Let’s scope it out before we get ourselves killed.” Nayeon said, in a monotone voice. They opened the door slowly to the outside. It was fucking infested. Everybody they knew seemed to have been infected now. Sana heard a small gasp coming from Nayeon, and saw amongst the midst, Momo. She saw tears forming in Nayeon’s eyes, but watched her quickly blink them back.

“I don’t know if we can get out of this alive.”

That’s when it hit her. They had lost everything. It was different before, because they all had each other, but now it seemed like it was only her and Nayeon left.

“Maybe we just shouldn’t. It seems to be too late for the rest of them. Trying to kill all of them would be a suicide mission in itself. Maybe it’s just time to give up.” Sana said in response. She could already tell Nayeon agreed. She pulled Nayeon into a tight hug before whispering a few words of gratitude to her. They walked out hand in hand, but somehow they weren’t being noticed yet. A specific walker in general caught Sana’s eye, and everything just came rushing back to her. Dahyun. She said one final goodbye to Nayeon before walking up to Dahyun. She wasn’t afraid anymore. She looked into the silver eyes of the girl she used to know.

“Dahynnie… I’m so sorry this happened.” she started. The creature in front of her only took notice of her scent.

“I loved you, and always have ever since that day in the supermarket. I always will too.” 

She could tell there was no comprehension in the eyes before her. She wrapped her arms around the zombie of her lover. She held in a yelp when what used to be Dahyun bit into her shoulder. She could already feel the blood pouring down her back.  _ What a fucking way to die.  _ she thought to herself. She didn’t let go of Dahyun. 

“We will always be together. Forever. I promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i swear this was 4 pages when i wrote it and suddenly i paste it into here and it feels like a PARAGRAPH


End file.
